


TOS OT3

by eafay70, lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Filk, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: An ode to three beloved men in love.Written by: eafay70Sung by: lysandyra (zhadyra)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	TOS OT3

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Week 2 of Voiceteam 2020, specifically the "make a filk" challenge.
> 
> The lyrics were written by eafay70 using the melody of the song "Beauty and the Beast" as performed by Angela Lansbury in the animated film of the same name. The podfic was sung by lysandyra (zhadyra) .

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AudhzsAd0ne6dPm2km6bc9W-7otCY5XE/view?usp=sharing)

The final frontier  
Which we all call space  
On the _Enterprise_ ,  
See two human guys,  
And one of Vulcan race

Dr. “Bones” McCoy,  
Captain Kirk, James T.  
Also Mr. Spock:  
We love them a lot,  
TOS OT3

Ever bickering  
But they really care  
If you threaten one,  
Your happy days are done  
For they’ll all be there!

Boldly do they go  
Where no man’s gone before  
There’s always something new  
That these three must do  
It’s never a bore

Movies numbered six  
And seasons numbered three  
Jim and Bones and Spock:  
We love them a lot,  
TOS OT3

Jim and Bones and Spock:  
We love them a lot,  
TOS OT3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening/reading! 💙 🐋


End file.
